1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Radio Moscow
Origins Radio was a new media and Lenin wanted to use it to spread his ideals and beliefs. The first regular pan-Soviet station was the Comintern Radio station station was under the Ministry of Posts and Telegraphs, was opened upon Lenin's initiative (for a "newspaper without a paper" as the best mean of public information) on November 23, 1924 the first regular broadcast was produced in Moscow on the Comintern radio station. The Radio Commission of the Central Committee of the Russian Communist Party was organized for overall supervision and if need be censoring of its radio broadcasting. Radio Moscow (Russian: Pадио Москва, tr. Radio Moskva), also known as Radio Moscow World Service, was the official international broadcasting station of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR). Radio Moscow began broadcasting on the 29th October of 1929. The plan On 30 October 1930, MASSR, started broadcasting anti-Romanian propaganda in the Romanian language over most of Moldova and Radio Bessarabia from a 4 kW Soviet radio station in Tiraspol. The then fascist Romanian state broadcaster started in 1937 to build Radio Bessarabia, to counter Soviet propaganda and help revive the region's nationalist tendencies. MASSR and Radio Moscow began to disseminate Soviet propaganda, spread communist ideals and undermine some hostile states like Romania and later the USA. When the Cold War started, Americans launched the station Radio Free Europe/Radio Liberty while Western broadcaster launched aimed at the Eastern bloc nations audiences. It was Radio Moscow's arch rival. Over the years several major transmitters were built like the one at Bolshakovo in the Kaliningrad Oblast. The station it's self Radio Moscow began broadcasting on the 29th October of 1929. Radio Moscow (Russian: Pадио Москва, transliteration: Radio Moskva), also known as Radio Moscow World Service. It mostly disseminated propaganda, disinformation, political slanted news, bias documentaries, some cultural stuff and intermittent attempts to agitate malcontents in West in the early days. Joe Adamov presented a viewer's letters show called Moscow Mailbag from 1957 to 2005, the show continues to this day. At its peak, Radio Moscow broadcast in over 70 languages (including English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, German, Norwegian, Ukrainian, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Hindi, Arabia, Hebrew and Italian) using transmitters in the Soviet Union, Eastern Europe and Cuba. All programming, except for short news breaks, had to be cleared by a "Programming Directorate", which was an indirect form of censorship. It had mellowed, had a wider range of programming and spoke more like an over-censored version of the Western radio stations by the mid 1980s. Censorship by the Soviet government until 1991. The Russian president Boris Yeltsin issued a decree which re-named it "Voice of Russia" on the 22nd of December, 1993. Radio Moscow had transmissions on the Medium Wave broadcast on 600 kHz from Havana, Cuba which reached the Caribbean islands and US State of Florida during part of the 1980s. Over the years several major transmitters were built like the one at Bolshakovo in the Kaliningrad Oblast. 2013 closure Russian President Vladimir Putin issued an unnecessary presidential decree liquidating Voice of Russia as an agency and merging it with RIA Novosti to form the Rossiya Segodnya international news agency on the 9th of December, 2013. The Voice of Russia was replaced by Radio Sputnik, part of the Sputnik News multimedia platform operated by Rossiya Segodnya on November the 10th, 2014, Related services #Radio Wolga served Soviet forces in the GDR. Also see #Radio Moscow was the Soviet\Russian state broadcaster since 1924. #Kazakh Radiosy #ITAR-TASS #Euronews Links #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radio_in_the_Soviet_Union #http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/80543/broadcasting/25236/Soviet-Union #https://zeltser.com/early-stages-radio-broadcasting-history/ #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radio_Moscow #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radio_in_the_Soviet_Union #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eastern_Bloc_information_dissemination #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bolshakovo_transmitter #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radio_in_the_Soviet_Union #http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/80543/broadcasting/25236/Soviet-Union #https://zeltser.com/early-stages-radio-broadcasting-history/ #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soviet_Information_Bureau #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RIA_Novosti #http://sputniknews.com/voiceofrussia/radio_broadcast/2248880/ #http://www.vor.ru/English/JAdamov.html #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_Adamov #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eastern_Bloc_information_dissemination #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bolshakovo_transmitter #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radio_in_the_Soviet_Union #http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/80543/broadcasting/25236/Soviet-Union #https://zeltser.com/early-stages-radio-broadcasting-history/ #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Voice_of_Russia #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ok66b0azeEI #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khAvM6FJL20https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OquCUFOxjDU #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dj_pNtDsp_k Category:USSR Category:Soviet Union Category:Cold War Category:Radio Category:Propagana Category:Organisations Category:Media Category:Russia Category:Soviet Social Apparatus